


Rebecca's complete ecstasy

by LiquidZer4ef



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidZer4ef/pseuds/LiquidZer4ef
Summary: Rebecca think she's alone to pleasure herself in her room but finds herself being fucked to pieces
Kudos: 1





	Rebecca's complete ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to rewrite this so it's actually something coherent since it's just literal nothing but badly written smut atm but that's for another day.

Rebecca was surprised when while she was jerking off her 21 inch dick in her room that Witch came up from behind her and immediately shoved both of her 20 inch dicks into both of her holes. Rebecca's eyes turned up as she panted while her dick flopped around. Witch wasn't going to let Rebecca's dick go lonely though as Witch's tongue grew long enough to wrap around Rebecca's balls and her shaft eventually getting to the top before it plunged into Rebecca's urethra and down to her prostrate so that she could drink all of her cum. Witch's hair then grew and unbraided itself and then rebraided around Rebecca's dick providing her with a hair pussy as well. Witch had been thrusting into Rebecca's ass and pussy slow and hard while tilting her head back so that she could make out with her. When Witch came, she flooded Rebbeca's holes so much that copious amount stained her floor and at the same time Rebecca could no longer hold it as she came soaking Witch's hair pussy as she shampooed it in her spunk while Witch's tongue massaged her prostate.  
Curious as to what was going on, Homura wandered in and turned brighter than a tomato. Rebecca was too flushed to notice her but Witch beckoned her over. Homura moved her leotard to the side as she let both of her dicks grow to their full 22 inch selves. Witch unwrapped her hair pussy and retracted her tongue allowing Rebecca's dick to breathe in the air while being soaked in cum like Witch's hair. Homura lined up her dicks with Witch's as they both plunged into Rebecca's holes effectively shoving two huge dicks into her ass and pussy. Rebecca's eyes completely rolled back as she was completely dominated by the simultaneous thrusting by both of her friends. When they came they added liters of cum to both Rebecca and the cum on the floor. They pulled out of her and began drinking all the cum flowing out of her holes. Sister Ivry walked in since she could smell all the cum from the hallway and began bottling it up for shampooing and other usage. Witch and Homura wiped their faces with their tongue as they finished drinking their cum and Homura deepthroated Rebecca's still cum covered dick to clean it up for her. Once she was done, she held Rebecca in her arms and laid in bed with her as Witch and Ivry opened a few jars of cum and began chugging them down. As Rebecca closed her eyes in bliss, Homura shoved her dicks into Rebecca's holes fitting perfectly as they slumbered together.


End file.
